The Avengers Boot Camp
by Pekenota14
Summary: Nick Fury 'owns' a floor of an abandoned hotel where seven talented kids shelter after all having escape home each for their reasons. In each chapter the kids learn a lesson that will make them be better...well, superheroes. Kid Avengers, all characters.
1. Prologue

**It starts up with more narrative, but there's dialogue towards the end of the chapter. Don't give up until then, it's a prologue, it's essential you know these stuff.**

**Read, review, favorite and enjoy, that's the best I can ask for.**

* * *

Anthony "Tony" Stark was the first arrival to the uninhabited hotel. At the age of eleven he had been through too much already. He was once the son of a very important inventor. His father built weapons for the US military, but behind his heroic facade, Howard was an alcoholic who had a strained relationship with his son. His mother was unsuccessful to prevent Tony from seeing that cold side of his own father. A couple of years back they tragically died in a car accident. But the biggest tragedy was yet to be found. The car accident was orchestrated by the friend's family, and the man would be Tony's tutor later, Stane. He was arrested after attempting to kill the little Stark (whose death he'd later try to cover up as accidental) so he could take over the Stark business, which eventually bankrupt. Family friends nicknamed Tony as 'Iron Kid' because he was emotionally strong to cope with all he had been through. But they also nicknamed like that because Howard used to tell his son that to be the best, he must have "iron in his backbones", but that's a reason Tony despises due to the little his father meant to him. Tony was being tutored by another family's friend who decided to enroll him on a school abroad. They still believe he's abroad but they don't know he ran away from the airport and has been in New York on his own ever since.

Steve Rogers, age nine, was the big talk across the small town where he lived. He was the only child of two American militaries. His father serving for the Air Force and his mother as a Marine, both of them die in the line of action within a short period of time. At his mother's funeral (the last of parents to decease) one of his neighbors tried to cheer him up and called him Little Captain. From that on, all around the town, he was referred as 'Captain America' due to his parents' services to that playful nickname and the fact that both his parents were devoted to their services to the US government and its people. Steve didn't have any other close family and was put on the adoption system. It didn't take long for Nick Fury to 'capture' him for his 'boot camp'.

Clint Barton, also nine-years-old, was a different story and didn't go through such traumatic experiences has his other fellow friends. Well, not quite, but at least not so disturbing. His mother died during labor, so he never really met her. He lived with his father in a wooden house nearby the forest. He and his father were very close and never had any problems. Clint was a very wild kid, very in touch with nature and used to go play in the deep woods. His father used to call him Hawkeye because of that. Sometimes he'd take with him his bow and arrows. In the weekends he'd go animal hunting with his father until the day he believed to be experienced enough to do it alone. When he walked closer to check what he had hit with his arrow, he ran away as fast as he could all the way back home. He had hit a man in the back of his head. His father tried to cover up his son accident but the Forest Police caught him red-handed. Clint waited for his father to come home but he never did and nobody knew that that man had a son. He went to look for him in the forest and after weeks of surviving the way his father taught him to, he returned home, finding a note his father had left hidden before going to get rid of the dead man. There was an address written down and Clint needed to go there. After days of wandering in the city, he found that abandoned hotel. Fury was an old friend of his father and he'd keep an eye on him.

Natasha Romanoff grew up in the cold Russia land. Daughter of an American father and a Russian mother, Natasha learnt from a very young age to speak both Russian and English. After her father death due to a long-term disease, she and her mother left to the States. With little money, her mother was a hitman by night. She was known as the Black Widow, nickname that was given to her daughter too. Fearing for her daughter's safety, she decided to abandon her in New York and leave for another city. The girl, at the age of nine now, naturally found her way to the abandoned hotel, place she has been staying ever since.

Bruce Banner, the youngest of the group being seven-years-old, luckily didn't witness an event that could scar him for life (more than he already his scarred). His father was a brilliant scientist who deeply loved his wife but never wanted children. The fact is that Bruce was born and so all the troubles began. Rebecca loved their son but Brian always believed his son had genetic defect due (to an accident he had caused years back when he overload a nuclear machine) and so he repulsed him and felt jealous towards him because he was an object of affection for Rebecca. He used to beat him and his wife whenever he was drunk and one night, when Rebecca attempt to run away with Bruce, he caught them. Rebecca told her son to run away and never stop. He cried but did so. Behind he left his mother that was murdered in the hands of his own father. Brian would eventually be dragged to a mental institution where he's still hospitalized, and no-one ever suspected that there was a child. The doctor's believe that when Brian talks about it, it's just delusional. Nick Fury found the kid on the corner of the street, cold, hungry but solving a Rubik's Cube with rather easiness. He could tell that the young kid, of five of age at that time, was special.

Thor Odison, age eleven and a half, and his brother Loki, age six, are the last ones to arrive to the abandoned Hotel Sterling. Looking at those two, anyone can clearly notice which one is the adopted one. The oldest brings the youngest one by hand, willing to protect him from all dangers. The youngest one, as it happens to some foster kids, was somehow rebelled and didn't feel fit in his new family. Their mother fell into a severe depression and passed away. The family man never forgave his foster kid for leading his beloved wife to such tragic ending, so he planned on returning him. Thor didn't let him and always stuck to his little brother. The eleven-year-old said he'd run away with him if he ever mentioned returning Loki again. His father didn't give him an answer and so the two departure; the man didn't care if they were leaving home. He felt anger towards the adopted one and disappointed by his blood son.

Tired of walking for endless days without eating and with little sleeping, always holding tight to his brother's hand, Thor felt tired at last. He and Loki both looked up at the magnificence of the abandoned hotel right in the heart of Manhattan. A ten-story building that for them seemed to touch the sky was before their eyes.

A façade in brownish stone made it impossible to foresee what was the luxury of the interior of the hotel, which was now degraded and was made the home for the homeless, the drug addicts, and particularly the 6th floor, which was the floor of Nick Fury and his, so far, five talented kids.

Thor led his brother with careful and attentive steps towards the stairwell that once headed to the lobby of the hotel.

"What's your name, son?"

Thor got his breath caught and turned around slowly. A tall man dressed all in black with an eye patch on his right eye made him shake, but he answered fearlessly despite his heart being uncontrollably pounding in his chest.

"I'm Thor, and this is my brother Loki. We need a place where to sleep and something to eat."

"Uhm, floor -1 then. Follow me." He said, turning his back at them, hoping they'd follow him. "I'm Nick Fury, by the way."

"Mr. Fury, you hurt my brother and I hurt you back."

Fury chuckled as he crossed his arms behind his back and continued to walk. "Follow me."

Thor told his brother in low voice as they followed Fury. "If I tell you to run, you run and don't look back, understood?"

"What about you?"

"Just. Run. Now repeat what I just asked you."

Loki looked his brother, repeating. "If you tell me to run, I just run and don't look back."

When they made their way to the only floor below the ground, it was like heaven on Earth for any child. It was a theater. There were ropes hanging from the ceiling and boxes above the stage that they could use to go across the room, the stairs were almost like slides made out of cardboxes and on the stage there were five mattresses on the floor and its respective blankets.

Fury got an arrow in its mid-flight and spoke. "Quit throwing arrows, Clint. The walls don't need more holes."

Clint jumped from one of the stage boxes and hung on one of the ropes and then let go, falling on his feet. He walked to Fury that retrieved him his arrow and then he ran away after being slapped in the nape.

Fury pulled out of a bank note from his pocket and shouted. "Captain!"

Steve appeared running from the backstage, and with a big boost he jumped and landed almost half the way across the room. When the kid was in front of him, Fury gave him the money and said. "Buy a pizza and two sodas."

Tony, who was lying down on the chairs of the arena, sat up and complained. "How come Cap gets to have a pizza and soda?"

"Stark," Nick said with a firm tone of voice. "learn to observe first and comment afterwards. Nat!" He yelled again, waiting for the girl to show up.

"Natasha isn't here." Tony spoke back, having just lied down again. "She's doing business."

"Then move your lazy ass and go upstairs. Get two mattresses and two blankets."

Tony sighed deeply and walked all the upstairs.

Fury started going down the stairs, saying. "Here are the ground rules: one, I'm in charge. Two, you do what I say, not what pleases you. Three, you learn from me. Four, we live in a democracy here. Fi-"

"We learn from you what exactly?" Thor asked.

"Anything you need to know. You don't go to school you learn stuff from me then." He answered, turning around. "Five," He restarted. "make yourself at home, we're not that many."

"Who are they? And why are they here?"

"Same reasons as you two are here. You've got nowhere to live and you have a great potential to prosper in life. It's up to me to help you find your paths."

Clint (tried to) ran past Nick but he got hold of him by his jacket. "Calm down yourself, will you, Clint? Where's Bruce?"

"Off with Nat. They should be coming back soon."

"Clint," Tony called as he ran into the theater again. "Come and help me. The junkies are holding tight to the stuff!"

When the two kids ran off the theater, Fury looked back and said. "Oh, almost forgot. Rule number six, this floor is ours and it's safe. You don't go to any other floor unless I tell you so. Understood?"

"I don't know why you're bothering telling us this." Thor spoke as Nick was walking off. "We're not staying."

"You're not staying, you're not eating."

Loki looked at his brother, saying almost in a cry. "I'm really hungry, Thor."

Thor rolled his eyes and let go off Loki's hand. "I guess we're staying then."

* * *

**If the idea goes onward, here are the ideas I have for the next chapter:**

**Chap. 2- Free food mission. – Lesson learnt: Have the initiative but work as a team, it pays off. (Main character of the chapter: Nat)**

**Chap. 3 - Loki, King of -1 floor. - Lesson learnt: Boastfulness doesn't fit in the team dynamics. (Main character of the chapter: Loki)**


	2. Free Food Mission

**I didn't mean to take this much time, but college occupies too much of my time.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it. It's a chapter centered on Natasha (and with Clint too).**

* * *

_Have the initiative but work as a team, it pays off._

"Hey, Tony," Steve called out as soon as he entered the theater. "look what I found." He presented him an old radio that didn't work. "Can you fix it? Maybe we could listen to the Super bowl games."

Tony grabbed the radio and examined it for a little. His eyebrows arched and his mouth twitched a little as he inspected that old and damaged electronic apparatus.

"Yeah, I think it has a fix. I have to tear it apart and check the internal circuits, maybe-"

"Don't explain it." Steve asked. "Just do what you've gotta do."

Natasha walked in the theater with a disquieting expression mirrored on her eyes. "What is Nat?"

"The junkies and homeless upstairs are getting food again and we just have to go pickpocketing to eat. It ain't fair! We're running out of food in here."

For a while, silence settled on the theater so they could listen to the movement upstairs. Social services and charity organizations were giving food away to those who live upstairs, and since no-one knows (and can't ever know) that those kids live on the floor below, they don't get any food. From the little thefts and con acts they do on the streets, they earn money for food and other stuff they may need. Nick doesn't explore them unlike others who demand the kids to hand over the money they make.

Natasha sat on one of the chairs of the parterre and sighed, folding her arms over her chest, feeling bored. Tony was in his own world with his tools and that old radio Steve found on a trash can nearby. Loki and Bruce played freely around the theater, running and jumping around, playing tag. As the other boys arrived one by one their curiosity was driven to that little and apparently so interesting and precious radio. They all sat near Tony, waiting for him to fix it.

After a while, the boys were shouting at the radio as it only emitted a couple of sounds and they couldn't listen to a complete sentence of the sports announcer commenting on the game.

"I'm gonna steal it from them." Natasha's voice broke in the air, breaching through Loki and Bruce's hullabaloo and the other boys' shouts.

"Nick said we can't go to any other floor unless he asks us to." Thor told her.

"Oh, what do you know?" She snapped, getting up. "You've only been here for a couple of weeks!"

Thor, Steve, Tony and Clint looked at each other and almost at the same time they shrugged and turned their attention to the little radio again.

Natasha walked carefully upstairs. She avoided stepping on the steps that let out a cracking sound, and almost tiptoeing she quickly found herself on the first floor of the abandoned hotel. After looking here and there, she started walking more comfortably. Very next to what appeared to be a collapsed man she found a bag with food. Carefully she snatched it from him and back to the theater.

Puffing, she placed the bag she had stolen on the stage and stopped to breath. Her heart pumping fast and the adrenaline of scare and excitement of having had such thing was still in her system. But she wasn't satisfied. Perhaps, snatching one more or two. It was too easy and she was beyond bored. The more she could steal, the more food they'd have.

Natasha succeeded on a second snatch. But the third one didn't go as planned. She ran as fast to the theater, but didn't enter. When she passed by the door, she eyed the boys in there. Only one set her eyes on her and realized something was wrong.

Clint got up and quietly walked to her who was ducked on the corner outside the theater.

"Hey. What's the matter?"

"Go away." She said, holding her left arm close to her chest. "Go listen to your stupid game and leave me alone."

"Why are you so angry at me all the sudden?"

"It's nothing, go away." She yelled as got up and she clutched her arm closer to her chest, hiding it from Clint's sight.

"Tasha," He spoke softly, kneeling down. "what happened upstairs?"

The girl, who they have never recognized a weak moment, looked up at her best friend with tears in her eyes. Natasha's voice broke almost into a cry. "A guy stung me with a needle." She finally revealed her arm. She was holding so tight to it that the needle was still stuck in her skin. "Nick said all about the needles and-and the diseases. Go away, Barton, I don't want you to get sick too."

Natasha was now in tears and Clint was helpless, looking at her. He had never seen her like that. So he hugged her, it was the best he could think of at the moment. She tried to break free of his hug but he clenched her so tight that she ended up crying on his shoulder, scared.

"Stay here." He whispered in her ear and left out the hotel, running.

He ran until his legs went numb, until his all strengths were gone. He ran to meet Nick Fury. They only look for him there when there's a problem, and now was the right time to meet him.

Nick Fury walked in a quick pace, and Clint, completely exhausted, tried to keep up with his rhythm. The man asked the kid to lead him to Natasha and then told him to go away, but he didn't move an inch. She was no longer crying, which was something good, but still Clint didn't walk away on her.

Fury ducked, being at the same eye level as Natasha. "Can I see the needle? Clint told me you still had it." The needle was still stung in her arm and she pulled it and showed it to Nick. After carefully looking at it, he said. "It's a new needle. Never used. You're alright. Now, Barton, could you meet with the others? I want to have a word with Natasha alone."

Clint shook his head. "Isn't she okay? You just said she's okay! Why do you need-"

"And she is alright. I just want to know how come she got a needle in her arm. Now go."

"Go Clint," Natasha told him with a head nod. "it's okay."

The boy, very reluctantly, entered the theater, peering over his shoulder on his way inside. When he was out of their sight, Nick kicked off. "I thought I had made it clear about going upstairs."

"You did, but… they were being given food that they spoil and don't want. And we need it."

"Alright, I understand your point." It didn't matter how much effort Nick would put on his lecture. Natasha was the only girl, so the only person he'd scold softer. "But why going alone? As far as I've ever seen, at least Clint goes anywhere with you."

"Yeah, but he didn't. And no one else wanted to go. My father used to say 'When the others won't do it, do it yourself'."

"But not about these kinds of stuff. If this happens again with either of you, I won't be this mild. Understood?"

"Yes." She said, slightly lowering her head.

"Now go in there and eat." He told her, walking out of the hotel.

Natasha entered the theater. A calmer expression lighted her face and she smiled when her eyes met Clint's. They were all having dinner. He signaled her with the head for her to take a seat next to them.

"What did Nick said?" He asked in a low voice.

"He just scolded me for having gone upstairs. Nothing else. And listen, Clint… me having cried-"

"I've never seen you cry." He stated.

Her lips curved on a smile and the two of them never spoke about it again. It was a secret just between those two. One secret among many.

* * *

**Next chapter has changed. It's now about Bruce, and it's called "Heartbeat".**

**Leave a review on this one. I know I have readers and followers, and commentary would be much appreciated.**

**Oh, btw, this fanfiction will feature a chapter for each character (so, seven) and a last chapter, the epilogue. **


End file.
